Raitama
|image=Raitama black.PNG |kanji=雷球 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Raitama |literal english=Lightning Sphere |related jutsu=Chidori, Rasengan |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Kimio Uchiha, Fūjin Uchiha, Raiden Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Ryuka Uchiha~manga |hand signs=Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog |debut shippuden=No |movie debut=A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha |ova debut=Testing on a new Jutsu! Ryun Uchiha and Otonami Sokudo |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Raitama is an original A-rank technique invented by Ryun Uchiha based on the Chidori which he witnessed while training with Hikaru Kurosaki in his youth. It later becomes one of the signature skill of his twin sons: Fūjin and Raiden Uchiha. Overview This technique focuses a tremendous amount of lightning chakra into the palm of the user's hand, forming a spherical construct of chakra which is visible to the naked eye. Unlike its sister technique, the Chidori, the sound produced by the Raitama is more akin to a crackling noise, rather than the sound of chirping birds. Once the technique has formed, the user rushes forward and drives the attack through their target, inflicting heavy — if not fatal — injuries. The chakra in this technique is red. Improvement After training with Echo Uchiha to master the chakra control of the technique, Ryun learned to apply this technique in non-lethal fashions as well. Once the technique is completed, Ryun will charge forward, tapping the chakra-charged palm into his target. This forces large amounts of electricity into the target's tenketsu effectively shutting down the chakra circulatory system and causing the victim to suffer violent spasms, as well as a temporary loss of chakra usage.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Ryun also later learned to preform the technique without the use of hand seals, using chakra control alone to initiate it.A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun UchihaThe Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings Ryun eventually gained the ability to turn Raitama into a mid-range technique. The attack channeled lightning chakra down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms, similar to an offensive Chidori Current. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks, thus, Ryun could target several foes at once. The intensity varied based on a number of factors, but Ryun could render a target unconscious with only a short burst.Final Battle: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C TazunaBattle for the Ages: Mystic Seireitou vs Ryun "Ten Tails" UchihaRescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki After mastering the Yonkō Raitama, Ryun learned to combine his Amaterasu with the Raitama, inventing an S-rank variation known as Shukuyū. Six Paths Influence Using the on his left and right hands, Ryun can create a : resulting in a Raitama formed from the creative powers of the Yin-Yang Release in addition to lightning. The resulting technique is black in color. Using this variation of Raitama, Ryun can easily deal with objects and techniques made from the same power. He can further improve this version with senjutsu, giving it resistance to the s. A Raitama formed in this manner is resistant to chakra absorption techniques. Susanoo Influence Using Susanoo as a medium, Ryun can preform a gargantuan Raitama with even more devastating effects. Like an ordinary Raitama, one used through Susanoo is capable of preforming the same enhanced feats by using the Six Paths Power or senjutsu chakra. Ryun refers to a Raitama used through this manner as a . Fūjin later learned to preform the same feat as his late father. Susanoo_Raitama_colored.png|Ryun's Susanoo using Raitama. Raitama_Susanoo_Fujin.png|Fūjin's Susanoo using Raitama. Trivia * Raitama's mid-range variation was previously known as Raitama Lightning and was based on Force lightning from the Star Wars franchise. It was later merged with this technique due to the redundancy of its previous name. * Seireitou has claimed this technique to be one of Ryun's two signature moves, the other being .History Repeated: Double the Trouble See also * Circuit Breaker References Category:Ninjutsu Category:Lightning Release